CHOCHOLATE LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Multichap] / Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan cuek ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga pada seorang gadis yang disukainya. Bahkan memberikan coklat berbentuk hati buatannya sendiri sebagai tanda cinta pada gadis itu. /Mind to RnR?/ Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou X Hinata Hyuuga **_**Slight**_** Naruto Uzumaki X Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**GENRE : ****Romance****, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**D****ISCLAIMER**** : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED :**** T **

**.**

**WARNING**** (s)**** : AU, TYPO, OOC**** may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan cuek ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga pada seorang gadis yang disukainya****.****B****ahkan memberikan coklat berbentuk hati buatannya sendiri sebagai tanda cinta pada gadis itu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHOCHOLATE LOVE**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin telah tiba.

Butiran-butiran salju terus jatuh dari langit, seakan tak akan pernah berhenti. Jalanan telah tertutup oleh benda putih lembut itu. Bahkan pepohonan yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini berubah menjadi putih. Dingin yang menusuk sampai ke dalam tulang seakan membekukan aliran darah yang ada di dalam tubuh.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo terlihat sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang memenuhi tokonya. Memang sangat pas disaat kondisi dingin seperti ini menikmati segelas cokelat panas. Apalagi dilayani oleh seorang gadis manis dan cantik seperti dia, pasti lebih menambah kenyamanan berada disana.

"Hinata, aku pesan dua gelas cokelat panas ya. Jangan lama!" Ujar seorang lelaki berambut kuning menyebutkan pesanannya.

"_Ha__'__i_." Dia segera membuat pesanan, dan tak lama mengantarkannya ke meja. "Selamat menikmati, Naruto-_kun_ dan..." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat kearah lelaki yang tampak asing duduk bersama Naruto.

"Oh iya Hinata, kenalkan dia Akashi Seijuurou. Temanku dari Kyoto. Dia kesini untuk liburan selama satu minggu." Naruto memperkenalkan lelaki disampingnya.

"Halo namaku Hinata Hyuuga, senang bertemu denganmu." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Hm." Balas Seijuurou singkat dan dingin.

"Maafkan dia Hinata! Sei memang orangnya irit bicara, tak seperti nafsu makannya yang besar. Hehehehe..." Naruto terkekeh.

Seijuurou memperlihatkan _deathglare_nya pada Naruto membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Hinata, besok malam datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku!" Naruto memberikan dua kartu undangan pada Hinata. "Berikan ke Sakura juga ya, dia kan satu kontrakan denganmu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum. "_Gomen_, aku harus pergi melayani pelanggan yang lain. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-_kun_ dan Akashi-_san_." Ia membungkuk, kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

'Akashi-_san_? Begitu formal.' Batin Seijuurou.

"Hey, Sei! Menurutmu dia bagaimana? Manis kan? Dia itu mengelola toko ini sendirian, membiayai hidupnya seorang diri. Sungguh mandiri!" Naruto tak henti-hentinya memuji gadis itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Seijuurou sontak saja membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mungkinlah. Dia adalah temanku. Aku kan hanya meminta pendapatmu mengenai dia."

"Biasa saja." Komentar Seijuurou dingin.

Naruto hanya membuang nafas berat sembari meminum cokelat panasnya perlahan. Setiap kali dia meminta pendapat Seijuurou mengenai seorang gadis pastilah jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Secantik dan semenarik apapun seorang gadis dimata Seijuurou tetaplah biasa saja, bahkan dia seolah tak tertarik pada seorang wanita.

Hmm, apa dia tak normal? Apa dia penyuka sesama jenis? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya tak mau masuk ke dalam dunia percintaan yang menurutnya terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu serta perasaan. Lebih baik sekolah setingi-tingginya, lulus dengan nilai terbaik, mempunyai pekerjaan yang bagus, hidup mapan. Pada akhirnya para gadis lah yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya. Tentu, siapa yang tak mau mempunyai kekasih atau suami tampan, cerdas, dan kaya. Semua gadis pasti akan memperebutkannya.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00, Hinata segera menutup tokonya. Jalanan telah sepi, tak ada satu orangpun yang terlihat. Ya jelas saja musim dingin begini mana ada orang yang ingin berkeliaran diluar, menikmati penghangat di dalam rumah lebih baik tentunya.

"Huft ... Dinginnya." Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari menyusuri jalan sepi menuju terminal bus.

Dia hanya mengenakan _sweater _rajut dan celana _jeans_, tanpa menggunakan mantel untuk musim dingin. Tentu dia tak bodoh membiarkan tubuhnya membeku kedinginan, hanya saja dia lupa meninggalkan mantelnya di toko. Hal itu teringat ketika perjalanan sudah cukup jauh darisana. Jika harus kembali lagi, itu akan memakan cukup banyak waktu. Maka dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya meski dengan tubuh gemetar karena dingin yang semakin lama menggerogoti sampai ke dalam tulang.

"Akashi-_san_?" Ujar Hinata ketika melihat lelaki yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di tempat menunggu datangnya bus.

Lelaki itu menoleh kearah suara, kemudian pandangannya terfokus kembali pada ponsel yang sedang ada di tangannya.

"Mau pergi kemana, Akashi-_san_?" Tanya Hinata seraya duduk disampingnya.

"Penginapan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Penginapan mana?"

"Ini." Dia memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata, disana terdapat pesan dari Naruto yang bertuliskan nama serta alamat penginapan yang dimaksud.

"Oh, ini. Aku tahu dimana tempatnya, kebetulan dekat dengan rumah kontrakanku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengantarmu kesana." Tawar Hinata dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

'Gadis aneh. Mau mengantar saja kenapa minta izin segala.' Suara hati Seijuurou.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Seijuurou menyetujui.

"Ah, itu Busnya datang." Seru Hinata melihat Bus yang ditunggu telah berhenti di depan mereka. "Ayo naik, Akashi-_san_!" Dia segera menaiki bus diikuti Seijuurou.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata tak berhenti bersin karena kedinginan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Seijuurou sesekali melihat kearahnya, hatinya tergerak untuk meminjamkan mantel yang kini dipakainya. Namun dia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memulai, sehingga pada akhirnya dia hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Dingin sekali ya." Hinata membuka suara.

'_Baka_! Sudah tahu dingin tapi dia tak mengenakan pakaian tebal.' Ujar Seijuurou dalam hati.

"Eh, Akashi-_san_?" Hinata terkejut saat mantel milik Seijuurou kini melekat di tubuhnya.

"Pakai saja!" Ujar Seijuurou singkat seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah Hinata.

"_A-arigatou_ Akashi-_san_."

"Hm."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Bus yang mereka naiki membawanya ke tempat tujuan.

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari masuk ke dalam penginapan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dengan maksud berterimakasih pada Hinata yang sudah mengantarnya ke tempat yang dia maksud. Tanpa kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, hanya itu saja. Hinata menatap kepergian Seijuurou dengan bingung. Tak mengerti dengan sikap lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang ramai di rumah Naruto.

Tentu, karena dia sedang mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya untuk nanti malam. Dia kelabakan mempersiapkan semuanya seorang diri. Dia butuh bantuan. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul dalam otaknya, dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang,

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini?" Terdengar suara berat disebrang sana, dengan ekspresi kesal tentunya.

"Sei, aku mohon bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Aku mohon padamu. Bukannya kemarin kau janji akan membantuku menyiapkan pesta? Dan soal kemarin aku minta maaf, aku sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kemarin aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." Naruto bicara panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mau." Seijuurou memutuskan teleponnya.

"Arghh! Dia ini benar-benar tidak setia kawan." Dengus Naruto kesal.

Dia tak habis akal, kini dia kembali menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"_Moshi-moshi._" Suara seorang gadis yang begitu halus menyambut teleponnya.

"Hinata, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku? Aku butuh bantuan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku untuk nanti malam. Aku tak bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Naruto terdengar memohon.

"Baiklah Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan datang." Hinata menyanggupi.

"Wahh ... _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Hinata. Kau benar-benar baik hati. Aku tunggu ya."

"Iya."

Sambungan telepon diakhiri.

Naruto terlihat senang, karena sebentar lagi bantuan akan segera datang.

"Eh Hinata, kau mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Sakura melihat temannya tengah melangkah keluar pintu.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Naruto-_kun_. Kau mau ikut? Dia butuh bantuan menyiapkan pesta untuk nanti malam katanya." Jelas Hinata.

"Aku ikut." Dengan cepat Sakura memakai mantelnya, kemudian menyusul Hinata.

Ketika melewati penginapan, Hinata segera berhenti dan berkata pada Sakura untuk menunggunya sebentar. Dia masuk ke dalam, menanyakan kamar mana yang ditempati orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

**TOKK**

**TOKK**

**TOKK**

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar dihadapannya begitu pelan.

**1 menit****.**

**3**** menit****.**

**5 menit.**

Belum ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik kamar akan membukakan pintu. Kembali Hinata mengetuk pintu itu.

**TOKK **

**TOKK **

**TOKK**

**CKLEKK**

Daun pintu akhirnya terbuka.

Muncullah Seijuurou dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Hinata dengan cepat membelakangi Seijuurou, wajahnya memerah melihat lelaki dengan kondisi setengah telanjang di depan matanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seijuurou santai seolah tak merasa risih memperlihatkan bagian tubuh _sexy_nya pada seorang gadis.

"A-ano ... A-akashi _san_ ... A-aku i-ingin me-mengembalikan i-ini. "Hinata gugup memberikan mantel milik Seijuurou tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "_A-arigatou_." Ucapnya lagi.

"Oh, iya." Seijuurou mengambilnya.

"A-aku pergi dulu. Sa-sampai jumpa lagi!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou yang mematung tak mengerti dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Gumam Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Wajah Hinata masih bersemburat merah meskipun telah sampai di rumah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto heran, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada teman pemalunya itu. Ketika ditanya, Hinata hanya menjawab tak apa-apa. Membuat mereka semakin bingung.

"Hinata … Aku dan Sakura akan membeli makanan, minuman, serta kue _tart_ dulu ya." Ujar Naruto keluar rumah bersama Sakura.

Hinata melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Menghias ruangan dengan pernak-pernik yang biasa digunakan di dalam sebuah pesta ulang tahun.

"Naruto!" Terdengar suara seseorang.

"Naruto sedang pergi kelu..." Hinata terkejut melihat orang yang kini ada dihadapannya. "Ar..." Lanjutnya.

"Oh." Seijuurou duduk santai.

Kini jantung Hinata benar-benar berdetak cepat. Tak mampu menatap secara langsung mata _heterokrom_ milik Seijuurou. Kejadian tadi membuatnya masih grogi. Teringat jelas di pelupuk matanya, tubuh Seijuurou yang bertelanjang dada. Begitu _sexy_, atletis, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Segera Hinata menepis pikiran mengenai Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya itu.

Sunyi.

Hening.

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Seijuurou hanya membaca majalah yang ada diatas meja, sedangkan Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak tak menentu. Tanpa dia sadari, lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Seijuurou akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Menghias ruangan." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak keberatan, bisa pasangkan ini? Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya." Hinata memberikan rumbe-rumbe terbuat dari kertas kerlap-kerlip.

"Hanya ini?" Seijuurou dengan mudah memasangkannya.

"I-ini masih ada lagi kok." Hinata memberikan lebih banyak, membuat mata Seijuurou terbelalak.

'Merepotkan sekali.' Gerutu Seijuurou dalam hati sembari memasangkan rumbe-rumbe itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Hinata lega melihat pekerjaan yang dilakukan Seijuurou telah selesai.

**BRUKK**

"Agghhhhhh ..." Hinata menjerit terkejut. Kursi yang dinaiki Seijuurou tiba-tiba rusak, dan diapun terjatuh menimpa Hinata yang saat itu berada dekat dengannya.

Mereka saling menatap. Tubuh mungil Hinata berada di bawah tubuh kekar Seijuurou. Jantung mereka berdetak begitu cepat, disertai deru nafas yang tak beraturan. Entah mengapa Seijuurou terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, semakin dekat, dekat dan ...

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Naruto mengejutkan mereka.

"..." Sakura menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review? :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu!" Sergah Seijuurou santai. Dia segera berdiri, tak lupa membantu Hinata untuk bangun juga.

"Lalu kami harus berpikiran bagaimana ketika melihat adegan seperti itu hah?" Naruto memicingkan matanya kearah Seijuurou seakan mengintimidasi.

Seijuurou menatap tajam kearah Naruto, "Kursimu itu hampir membuatku celaka."

"Eh, memang kenapa dengan kursiku?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Ku-kursinya rusak Naruto-_kun_. _Go-gomenasai__._" Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Bukan salahmu kok, Hinata. Memang kursinya saja yang sudah tua. Hehehehe ..."

"Sudah tau kursi itu tak layak pakai, masih saja kau simpan." Seijuurou mendengus kesal.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Yang penting kan tak ada yang terluka." Naruto merasa menyesal.

Darah mengalir dari tangan Hinata, karena tadi tak sengaja sebuah paku menusuknya. Dia menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang, agar mereka tak mengetahuinya.

Tatapan Seijuurou tajam memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu, menangkap ada sesuatu yang ganjil dia menghampirinya.

"Naruto, dimana kotak P3K?"

"Di kamar mandi. Untuk apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Seijuurou segera berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang berada di kamar mandi. Hinata semakin merona karena tangannya berada di dalam genggaman tangan Seijuurou.

"Naruto, apa hubungan temanmu itu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**Hinata's**** POV**

Tanganku terus digenggamnya. Terasa begitu hangat, menentramkan. Padahal aku sedang terluka, namun rasa perih dan sakitnya tak terasa. Tersingkirkan oleh sebuah rasa yang begitu besar mengambil alih hati serta pikiranku. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Berikan tanganmu!" Perintahnya tegas.

"I-ini tak apa-apa kok, Akashi-_san_. Ha-hanya luka kecil." Kataku.

Dia menatapku tajam seolah berkata _'Diam dan turuti saja aku atau kau akan menyesal!'_

Begitu perlahan dia mengoleskan antiseptic pada luka di tanganku. Memang perih, aku akui. Tapi menatap wajahnya, aku merasa rasa perih itu hilang seketika.

Ah, tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan dan memperhatikan lelaki ini? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan maksud agar pikiran anehku segera menghilang.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanyanya mengejutkanku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Selesai." Ujarnya setelah menempelkan plester luka bergambar hati diatas lukaku.

Hah? Bergambar hati? Apa maksudnya ini? Ah pasti ini hanya kebetulan dia mengambilnya, atau memang tak ada pilihan lain di kotak P3K itu. Kucoba berpikir realistis.

Apa mungkin lelaki ini ... Ah, aku sudah mulai gila. Jika berpikiran dia menyukaiku. Sudah cukup Hinata! Sudah cukup pikiran bodohmu ini. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. Membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan kelakukanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"I-iya. A-aku baik-baik saja kok. Su-sungguh!" Kataku meyakinkan. Meski cara bicaraku sangatlah berbanding terbalik.

"Oh."

Kembali hening. Tak ada kata setelah itu. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali, namun tangannya menahan langkahku.

"Akashi-_san_?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendorong tubuhku ke dinding, mengunci kedua tanganku. Membuat jantungku semakin berdetak cepat, wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan Akashi-_san_?" Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Bisakah kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu? Telingaku gatal mendengarnya. Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Naruto. Mengerti?" Dia mengangkat wajahku, menatap mataku tajam dan lurus seakan menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bagus." Dia berjalan meninggalkanku bagai orang bodoh.

Tubuhku serasa lemas, aku terduduk di kloset sembari memegangi dada. Detak jantung bertalu sangat cepat seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Oh Tuhan ... Apa yang terjadi padaku? Lelaki itu ... Akashi Seijuurou ... Dia ... Dialah yang membuatku seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pesta ulang tahun Naruto dimulai tepat pukul 20.00. Semua teman-temannya telah berkumpul disana, mengucapkan selamat serta memberikan hadiah. Sederhana, namun meriah. Ditambah dengan canda, tawa, yang melingkupi mereka.

Di sudut ruangan, bola mata _heterokrom_ sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang malam itu berpenampilan sangat menawan. Dress biru cerah selutut, dengan _high hills_ yang indah terpasang di kakinya. Rambut indahnya terurai, senyum manisnya menggetarkan jiwa.

"Sei ... Cepat kemari!" Naruto melambaikan tangan, membuat pandangannya pada sosok indah itu terpaksa beralih.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Seijuurou malas setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ikut bergabung saja dengan kami. Jangan menyendiri seperti itu! Berbahagialah teman, berbahagialah!" Naruto merangkul Seijuurou dengan tawa khasnya.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Seijuurou berusaha melepas rangkulannya.

"Teganya kau menyuruhku menjauhimu. Kau tak menganggapku teman lagi?" Naruto berkata dengan tatapan memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku merasa geli jika kau bersikap seperti ini, _baka__._" Dengus Seijuurou kesal.

"Kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama, kau masih saja bersikap seperti itu."

Seijuurou memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil pada Naruto, dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

"Ini untukku?" Naruto menatap seakan tak percaya, karena baru kali ini Seijuurou memberikan sebuah hadiah padanya setelah sekian lama mereka berteman.

"Hm." Jawab Seijuurou.

"_Arigatou_." Betapa bahagianya Naruto, dia memeluk Seijuurou erat dengan ekspresi terharu.

Wajah Seijuurou sedikit merona, malu. Semua pandangan di ruangan itu tertuju pada mereka. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menjauhkannya, namun Naruto tetap memeluknya malah semakin erat saja.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah dua lelaki dihadapannya. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tak memperlihatkan bahwa mereka menjalin sebuah pertemanan, namun sebenarnya Naruto maupun Seijuurou saling menyayangi dan peduli satu sama lain.

Sejak kecil mereka sudah berteman, hingga Seijuurou pindah ke kota lain pun mereka terus saling berkomunikasi juga berhubungan. Ketika Naruto ada waktu luang dia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Seijuurou di Kyoto, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ini hadiah dariku, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Dan ini dariku." Sakura pun memberikan hadiah pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Kalian memang teman terbaikku." Naruto beralih memeluk Hinata dan Sakura sekarang, membuat wajah kedua gadis itu merona.

Hati Seijuurou merasa sedikit tak suka ketika Naruto memeluk gadis berambut indigo itu. Pasti tahu kan siapa dia? Hinata? Ya, dialah yang dimaksud.

**Seijuurou****'s**** POV**

Aku merasa panas, padahal ini malam hari dan musim dingin pula. Tapi aneh sekali bukan? Ingin rasanya aku menariknya menjauh dari Naruto. Biar saja jika yang dipeluknya hanya gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tapi jangan dia, gadis bermata lavender yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu telah menarik perhatianku.

Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku memperhatikan serta tertarik pada seorang gadis. Bukan berarti aku tidak normal, tapi menurutku selama ini belum ada gadis yang bisa membuat hatiku bergetar. San sekarang ... Aku menemukannya. Menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku selalu ingin memandangnya, memperhatikannya, dan aku sama sekali tak jemu selama melihat wajahnya yang merupakan ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna di dunia.

Setelah pesta berakhir, aku merasa malas untuk kembali ke penginapan. Hari sudah terlalu larut malam, udara sangat dingin diluar, pasti kendaraan umum pun akan sulit ditemukan. Naruto menyuruhku menginap di rumahnya, dia juga menyarankan pada Hinata dan Sakura untuk menginap. Mereka menyetujui, mungkin dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

Para gadis tidur di kamar Naruto, sedang kami tidur di sofa.

Suara dengkuran Naruto membuat tidurku terganggu. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara berisik itu, tapi tak kulakukan. Aku tak bisa tidur. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak frustasi.

Tiba-tiba jadi teringat hadiah yang diberikan Hinata tadi pada Naruto, yang membuat hatiku merasa terbakar. Dia memberikan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati buatan tangannya sendiri. Apa Hinata menyukai Naruto? Kenapa harus cokelat berbentuk hati? Lalu jika Naruto benar menyukainya, apa Hinata juga menyukai dia?

Arghhh! Sebenarnya hal itulah yang membuatku tak bisa tidur serta frustasi, bukan karena dengkuran Naruto meskipun memang itu juga sedikit mengganggu. Banyak tanya yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku, membuat kedua mata ini sulit untuk terpejam.

Tak pernah aku merasa iri, namun kini aku akui ... Aku iri pada Naruto yang bisa memeluknya, setiap hari bertemu dengannya, berbicara dengannya, bahkan mendapatkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati buatannya. Kau benar-benar beruntung Naruto! Aku pun ingin sepertimu. Mendapatkan kasih sayangnya, dan jika bisa mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia? Seisi kepalaku sepertinya dipenuhi olehnya, gadis berambut indigo dengan bola mata lavender indah, bersifat pemalu serta polos, senyumannya yang manis yang membuatku tertarik.

Akashi Seijuurou, apa yang terjadi padamu? Sebelumnya kau tak pernah seperti ini? Hinata Hyuuga … Sihir apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kini di dalam kepalaku hanya ada dirimu. Sepertinya aku ... Aku mulai ... Menyukaimu ...

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00, dan Seijuurou masih belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya meski seberapa keras dia mencoba. Bayangan gadis bermata lavender itu terus merongrongi pikirannya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Naruto untuk menetralisir perasaannya yang dirasa sangat kacau.

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hinata disana. Dia sedang tidak bermimpi, dia memang melihatnya. Hinata sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang sembari menikmati segelas minuman.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Seijuurou terus melangkah mendekatinya seakan tertrarik oleh sebuah magnet kuat yang tak kuasa dilawan ataupun ditahan. Seketika wajah Hinata berubah merah melihat sosok Seijuurou yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Se-seijuurou _kun_..." Ujarnya tergagap.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Seijuurou kemudian duduk disamping Hinata.

"A-aku tak bisa tidur. Lalu Seijuurou-_kun_ sendiri?"

"Akupun begitu. Ditambah suara dengkuran Naruto yang sangat berisik, membuatku semakin sulit untuk tidur." Seijuurou mendengus kesal sembari membuang nafas berat.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Seijuurou.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ti-tidak ada. _Go__-go__menasai._" Hinata menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tak usah meminta maaf. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Hening.

Keadaan seperti itu sering sekali menghinggapi mereka yang memang tak pandai dalam mengobrol dan berinteraksi. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata hanya memegangi gelasnya dengan gelisah. Setiap dia berada di dekat Seijuurou jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan salah tingkah. Begitupun dengan Seijuurou, namun dia pintar menyembunyikan semua itu sehingga sikapnya terlihat biasa saja.

"Apa yang kau minum?" Seijuurou kembali membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"I-ini cokelat panas. A-apa Seijuurou-_kun_ mau?" Hinata menawari.

"Boleh juga."

"Ba-baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Seijuurou menahan tangan Hinata ketika dia hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin minuman milikmu." Seijuurou mengambil gelas di tangan Hinata.

"_Na-nani_? Ta-tapi Seijuurou _kun_—"

"Aku tak mau menunggu, ini pun sudah cukup." Dia meneguk cokelat dalam gelas itu perlahan.

Wajah Hinata merona.

Entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Seijuurou menempelkan bibirnya pada sisi gelas bekas sentuhan bibir Hinata. Dengan kata lain … Bukankah itu termasuk ke dalam ciuman secara tidak langsung? Oh, wajah Hinata kini memerah seketika.

"Aku suka." Ujar Seijuurou kemudian, setelah meneguk habis sisa minumannya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar mengambang itu.

"Hinata ..." Panggil Seijuurou lembut.

"I-iya?"

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou ini membuatnya terkejut.

"A-aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_ sebagai teman, tak lebih dari itu." Jelas Hinata seperti menegaskan sesuatu yang memang ingin diketahui Seijuurou.

Bibir Seijuurou melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata.

"_Sou desu ka._" Seijuurou memejamkan mata sembari menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya keras, seakan melepaskan semua beban yang memenuhi dadanya sejak tadi.

'Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu ya?' Batin Hinata heran.

Sunyi kembali.

Hinata sibuk berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Seijuurou masih memejamkan matanya. Sungguh jawaban Hinata tadi membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang dan bahagia.

"Se-seijuurou _kun_..." Gumam Hinata sedikit terkejut merasakan kepala Seijuurou menyentuh bahunya.

Lelaki itu telah tertidur. Nafasnya begitu halus dan teratur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang dan manis. Hinata memperhatikan Seijuurou dengan seksama, seakan mengukir setiap lekuk dan garis wajah tampannya. Dia tersenyum, pandangannya kini beralih keatas langit malam. Hatinya berbisik: 'Aku ... Sepertinya aku ... Aku memang menyukaimu ... Seijuurou-_kun_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak.

Pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Mereka melihat Hinata dan Seijuurou tertidur diluar, bersama, begitu dekat, namun masih dengan posisi duduk. Ini menambah keyakinan mereka bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dua temannya itu.

"Hey Seijuurou ... Hinata ... Bangunlah!" Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh mereka.

Perlahan Hinata membuka mata, disusul oleh Seijuurou.

"Naruto-_kun_ ... Sakura-_chan_ ..." Hinata terkejut, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hinata, mengapa tidur disini? Bersama Seijuurou pula." Tanya Sakura.

"Hey! Semalam kalian bersama ya? Mengapa bisa tidur diluar hmm?" Naruto memicingkan matanya seakan menginterogasi.

"I-itu ..."

"Bukan urusan kalian." Seijuurou menguap, kemudian berjalan malas meninggalkan mereka.

"Aishhh ... Sei ..." Naruto mengejarnya ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut namun Seijuurou sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan dia?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Ka-kau hanya salah paham saja." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, wajahnya memerah.

"Beneran pun tidak apa-apa. Aku mendukung kalian." Sakura tersenyum menggoda Hinata sembari mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, fav &amp; follow FF ini :-)**

**Aku balas review yang login lewat PM ya. **

**Ini balasan review untuk yang gak login:**

**_nobody_ = **Iya aku setuju denganmu. Aku akan menampilkan Akashi dengan dua kepribadian. Untuk sekarang mungkin pribadi yang muncul adalah dingin dan cuek, nah untuk nanti akan muncul pribadi Akashi yang arogan dan diktator. Cenderung menakutkan dan kasar. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu. Ini udah dilanjut kok :-)

_**Mishima =**_ Hahaha Naru datang pada saat yang tidak tepat ya. Ganggu mereka aja.

Ini udah dilanjut kok :-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berkenan berikan review kalian lagi di chapter ini? **


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toko Hinata terlihat ramai.

Semakin hari memang tokonya semakin ramai, tentu saja karena cokelat buatannya itu terkenal enak. Tak hanya minuman cokelat yang dia jual, berbagai bentuk cokelat pun tersedia. Dan semuanya buatan sendiri. Kadang Sakura suka membantu disana, ketika Hinata tak bisa menangani semua pelanggan seperti sekarang ini. Mereka terlihat sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang berdatangan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00, Hinata menutup toko lebih awal karena semua barang jualannya habis terjual. Dia sangat berterimakasih pada Sakura yang telah membantunya. Sebelum pulang mereka mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan yang akan dimasak malam ini. Siapa sangka, disana Hinata bertemu dengan Seijuurou juga Naruto yang sedang berbelanja juga.

"Halo Naruto-_kun_, Seijuurou-_kun_ ..." Sapa Hinata.

"Halo Hinata. Sakura dimana?" Tanya Naruto, celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan gadis yang dia cari.

"Sedang ke toilet. Kebetulan bertemu Naruto-_kun_ dan Seijuurou-_k__u__n_ disini. Aku ingin mengundang kalian makan malam di rumah hari ini."

"Wah ... Ada apa ini tiba-tiba kau mengundang kami makan malam?"

"Hari ini aku mempunyai rezeki lebih, dan ingin membaginya dengan kalian." Hinata mengembangkan senyum yang menunjukkan ketulusannya.

Seijuurou sesaat tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia berpikir gadis ini ternyata sangat baik hati, peduli dengan teman, tak hanya polos saja.

"Baiklah. Kami pasti datang. Iya kan, Sei?" Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan pada teman disampingnya yang sejak tadi seakan acuh dengan percakapan yang ada, namun nyatanya dia mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Hm." Tukas Seijuurou, sembari terus memilih buah stroberi yang sejak tadi belum satupun mengisi kantong plastik yang dipegangnya.

"Seijuurou-_kun_ suka buah stroberi ya?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Iya, dia itu sangat suka sekali buah stroberi. Makanan atau minuman yang terbuat dari stroberi, dia paling suka. Mungkin kau yang selalu berwajah merah seperti stroberi pun, dia akan suka. Hehehe ..." Jelas Naruto sambil terkekeh. Dia hanya ingin bergurau pada awalnya, namun _deathglare_ Seijuurou sudah mengarah pada Naruto membuat tawa renyahnya terhenti seketika.

Bagi Seijuurou ucapan Naruto sungguh tepat mengenai sasaran. Membuat wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Dia menyembunyikan hal itu agar tak ada yang melihatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Jelas saja wajahnya pun telah bersemburat merah, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

"Sakura!" Naruto melambaikan tangan, dengan cepat berlari menghampirinya yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia melarikan diri, sebelum Seijuurou akan menghajarnya.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Seijuurou dan Hinata hanya terdiam. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran serta perasaan masing-masing.

'_Baka _Naruto_. _Bisa-bisanya dia kabur meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengannya, setelah berkata hal yang macam-macam tadi. Awas saja kau nanti!' Seijuurou menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

'Keadaannya jadi tak enak begini ya. Aku harus bagaimana?' Batin Hinata.

Dari seberang sana nampak Naruto dan Sakura sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tatapan mereka mengarah pada kedua insan yang sedang terdiam dalam kebisuan, sebuah senyum jahil menghiasi wajah mereka.

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dia segera membuka pesan itu.

**From : Sakura-**_**chan**_

_**Maaf Hinata, aku pulang duluan. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pusing. Naruto mengantarku, jadi tolong katakan pada Seijuurou ya. Kalian lanjutkan saja belanjanya.**_

"Dasar!" Ucap Hinata dan Seijuurou bersamaan, kemudian saling menatap.

Ternyata Seijuurou pun mendapat pesan dari Naruto yang isinya hampir sama seperti apa yang disampaikan oleh Sakura pada Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_ dan Naruto-_kun_ sudah pulang lebih dulu. Mereka..." Hinata tak sempat melanjutkan ucapan, karena Seijuurou telah memotongnya: "Iya, aku tahu. Naruto sudah memberitahuku."

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Seijuurou setelah memenuhi kantong plastiknya dengan buah stroberi yang terlihat segar juga ranum.

"A-aku juga sudah." Hinata membereskan kantong belanjaannya yang cukup banyak ke dalam keranjang.

Antrian di kasir cukup panjang. Terpaksa harus menunggu dengan sabar hingga sampai giliran mereka. Hinata terlihat merasa kesulitan karena keranjang yang dibawanya memang cukup berat. Tanpa berkata apapun, Seijuurou mengambil alih untuk membawa keranjang itu.

Awalnya Hinata menolak, namun Seijuurou tak mendengarnya sedikitpun. Orang-orang disana menyangka mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri, hingga terdengarlah seorang wanita tua berkata: "Pasangan muda yang serasi. Semoga kehidupan rumah tangga kalian tetap manis seperti itu ya."

Sontak saja ucapan wanita tua itu membuat wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah.

**Seijuurou****'s**** POV**

Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Aku bingung, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak pernah aku merasa seperti ini. Diapun hanya tertunduk melihat jalanan yang sedang kami tapaki.

"Hinata ..." Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sa-sasuke _nii-san_ ..." Ujar Hinata setelah melihat siapa sosok yang telah menyebut namanya.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berambut _raven_ _blue dark_ menghampiri kami. Tanpa sungkan dia memeluk Hinata. Mereka terlihat sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kulihat Hinata sangat senang melihatnya, bahkan membalas pelukkan lelaki itu seakan penuh rasa rindu yang mendalam.

Dadaku bergejolak, aku tak suka melihat adegan memuakkan ini. Siapa dia? Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Mengapa sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat dekat melebihi kedekatan Hinata dengan Naruto? Arghhh ... Kepalaku mulai memunculkan berbagai pertanyaan yang entah kapan akan terjawab.

"Kapan kau kembali? Mengapa tak memberitahuku?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baru saja kembali. Kejutan bukan?" Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum tipis.

"Iya. Aku sangat terkejut."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Hime_." Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata, membuat kedua pipi gadis itu memerah dan gejolak yang semakin besar seakan membakar diriku karena api cemburu.

"Ekhmmm ..." Sengaja aku berdehem agak keras, mengingatkan keberadaanku yang seakan terlupakan.

"O-oh iya, perkenalkan dia ini Akashi Seijuurou, teman Naruto-_kun_ dari Kyoto." Hinata memperkenalkanku padanya.

"Salam kenal." Ujar lelaki itu singkat.

Aku serahkan semua kantong belanjaan di tanganku padanya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Dia terlihat bingung dengan sikapku.

"Se-seijuurou _kun_! Seijuurou-_kun_!" Panggil Hinata dengan suara agak keras, namun aku pura-pura tak mendengar dan terus saja berjalan semakin menjauh.

Sungguh! Rasanya aku terbakar melihat kedekatan diantara mereka. Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang hanya menjauh, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat semua hal yang membuat hati ini sakit juga bergejolak tak menentu.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke _Teme_ ..." Naruto memeluk lelaki dihadapannya sangat erat. Dia merindukan teman lamanya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, _dobe_!" Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

"Iya, tapi kau terlalu berlebihan." Sasuke merasa risih dengan sikap Naruto, namun itulah dia, bukan Naruto namanya jika tak bersikap begitu.

"Eh Hinata, Sei mana?" Naruto celingukan mencari keberadaan Seijuurou yang sudah jelas tak ada disana.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih, dia jadi teringat akan lelaki itu. Yang tiba-tiba saja berubah sikap dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa membawa belanjaan miliknya.

Hinata keluar rumah dengan membawa sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sekantong plastik buah stroberi milik Seijuurou, lelaki yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu memenuhi pikirannya.

**Tok **

**Tok **

**Tok**

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Seijuurou berulang kali. Sang pemilik kamar pun membuka pintu, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seijuurou sedikit ketus tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk.

"I-ini belanjaan milikmu tertinggal." Hinata menyerahkan kantong plastik di tangannya. "Se-seijuurou _kun_ ... Ma-maafkan aku!" Dia membungkukkan tubuh.

Dahi Seijuurou mengernyit tak mengerti, "Maaf? Untuk?"

"Ma-maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu kesal dan marah."

"Aku sama sekali tak apa-apa. Hanya ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat saja." Jelas Seijuurou berbohong.

"Ta-tapi Seijuurou _kun_ ... A-aku ingin kau bergabung makan malam bersama kami."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Hinata menunduk mendengar jawaban penolakan dari Seijuurou. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedih.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku akan masuk dan melanjutkan tidurku." Ujar Seijuurou seakan mengusir namun dengan kata-kata yang lembut.

"Kau tahu ... Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa ada hal buruk yang telah aku lakukan atau ucapanku yang tak mengenakan membuatmu pergi tiba-tiba tanpa berkata apapun seperti tadi? Pikiran serta hatiku tak menentu, dan itu semua karenamu." Kepala Hinata masih tertunduk, entah darimana dia mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan semua itu tanpa tergagap.

Seijuurou berdiri mematung. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapannya itu. Mulutnya seakan terkunci tak dapat mengeluarkan kata.

"Ma-maaf ..." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. "Maaf jika ada sikap atau ucapanku yang telah membuatmu tersinggung." Dia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

Baru saja Seijuurou melihat Hinata menangis. Kedua bola mata lavender itu basah dengan air mata. Kini pikiran serta hati Seijuurou yang tak menentu, terganggu oleh bayangan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang beberapa saat yang lalu ada dihadapannya.

Seribu kalipun dia memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tertidur, namun tetap saja tak bisa membuatnya terlelap. Dia berteriak frustasi berharap semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akan menghilang.

'Oh, ayolah Seijuurou! Kau ini seorang lelaki. Temui Hinata dan bicaralah padanya agar semua bisa terselesaikan. Ayo cepat bangun! Dia sedang terluka saat ini, dan itu semua karenamu.' Suara hati Seijuurou.

'Eh, terluka? Justru akulah yang terluka karena dia. Biar saja, aku tidak salah. Dia yang salah.' Suara lain muncul, membuat Seijuurou meremas rambut _crimson_nya semakin frustasi dengan pergulatan yang tengah terjadi dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di rumah kontrakan, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke sedang menikmati makan malam yang cukup mewah. Berbagai menu makanan telah tersaji diatas meja, ada sushi, tempura, sup rumput laut, ayam goreng, serta ikan kakap merah goreng dengan dilumuri bumbu khusus yang aromanya menggugah selera. Sepertinya makan malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan juga mengenyangkan bagi mereka.

Terkecuali Hinata, sejak kembalinya dari penginapan Seijuurou dia terlihat murung. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menikmati makan malamnya. Meski senyuman manis selalu dia perlihatkan, tetap saja terasa ada yang jangkal. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke—Kakaknya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling menatap tak mengerti, ketika melihat Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku kesini, _Nii-san_?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menatap kedua mata lavendernya begitu dekat dan tajam seakan ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang tersembunyi atau lebih tepatnya sengaja disembunyikan oleh Hinata.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau bersedih? Kau terlihat tak seperti biasanya." Tangan Sasuke merangkum kedua pipi Hinata, menatapnya lurus. "Katakanlah!"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku." Hinata memeluk lelaki dihadapannya, menumpahkan tangis yang sejak tadi ingin dikeluarkan.

"Jangan menangis! Aku paling tak bisa melihatmu menangis." Sasuke membelai lembut punggung adiknya penuh kasih sayang.

**BRAKKK **

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting keras, dibuka paksa oleh seseorang dari luar yang terlihat tak sabaran. Dari balik pintu, muncullah sosok lelaki dengan tatapan mata ingin membunuh terlebih pada Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

_**Mind to review for this chapter?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Se-seijuurou _kun_ ..." Ujar Hinata dengan nada terkejut setelah melihat siapa orang yang secara tidak sopan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ikut aku!" Seijuurou menarik tangan Hinata hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dia menarik tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi—menahannya agar tak pergi.

"Siapa kau? Datang seenaknya. Dan kini kau ingin membawa _Hime_-ku pergi begitu saja. Tak bisa kubiarkan." Sasuke terlihat tak menyukai lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang kini masih memegangi tangan Hinata.

"_Hime_-mu? Dia bukan milik siapapun. Memang kau siapa? Kekasihnya? Atau suaminya? Aku yakin bukan. Tak mungkin Hinata mau dengan lelaki berambut aneh sepertimu." Ujar Seijuurou bernada pedas membuat Sasuke naik darah.

**BUGH**

Satu pukulan mendarat mengenai wajah tampan Seijuurou. Dia terpaksa melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata—sedikit mundur ke belakang karena pukulan itu cukup keras mengenainya.

"Lancang sekali bicaramu. Pergilah! Sebelum aku menghajarmu." Ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukankah kau sudah melakukannya baru saja? Kau ingin memukulku lagi? Ayo lakukanlah! Dengan senang hati aku akan meladenimu." Seijuurou sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya—menantang.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian jangan bertengkar." Ujar Hinata melerai.

Mereka tak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata. Seijuurou dan Sasuke sedang terbakar emosi. Pertarungan kembali terjadi, namun kali ini Seijuurou tak tinggal diam. Dia membalas setiap pukulan Sasuke. Mereka saling menghajar satu sama lain.

Hinata berlari untuk memisahkan mereka dari perkelahian.

Dan…

"CUKUP! Kalian jangan berkelahi lagi. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Naruto tiba-tiba datang, segera menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tak bergerak untuk menyerang. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha menahan tubuh Seijuurou—sedikit menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berontak hendak melepaskan diri.

"Hinata, bawa Seijuurou pergi darisini." Ucap Naruto—masih berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"_Ha-ha'i._" Hinata membawa Seijuurou keluar—meninggalkan rumah, agar suasana tak semakin memanas.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terdiam.

Membisu.

Tangan kekar Seijuurou masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, sangat erat, sedikit membuat tanda kemerahan pada kulit putihnya.

"Se-seijuurou _kun_, kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka suara.

Seijuurou tak menjawab, dia masih mengayunkan langkahnya semakin menjauh dari rumah, jauh ... dan lebih jauh lagi, tanpa melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Se-seijuurou _kun_ ..." Kembali Hinata memanggilnya.

"Kemanapun..." Akhirnya Seijuurou mengeluarkan suara. "Aku akan membawamu kemanapun, asalkan jauh dari lelaki itu." Lanjutnya.

"Hm?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi tak bisa mencerna maksud dari ucapan Seijuurou. "Ma-maksud Seijuurou-_kun_ apa?"

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan dia, bahkan dengan Naruto sekalipun." Ucapan Seijuurou yang satu ini membuat Hinata membulatkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Se-seijuurou _ku__n_, ka-kau sebenarnya kenapa?" Hinata sungguh tak mengerti dengan sikap dan ucapan Seijuurou.

"Kyaaaa ..." Jerit Hinata karena terkejut dengan tindakan Seijuurou yang baru saja mendorong dirinya ke sebuah tembok, memegangi kedua tangannya erat—menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Seijuurou-_kun_! Ka-kau membuatku takut." Suara Hinata terdengar gemetar.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan Seijuurou ini membuat jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak, seakan aliran darah membeku seketika.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari tatapan maut Seijuurou.

"Lihat aku!" Seijuurou merangkum wajah Hinata menatapnya dalam. "Bukankah aku sudah katakan, jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang kau harus memandang kedua matanya."

"Se-seijuurou _kun_ ..." Cicit Hinata ketika merasakan wajah Seijuurou kian mendekat padanya.

Dan...

**BRUKK **

Hinata terjatuh pingsan tepat ke dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

"Hinata ... Kau kenapa?" Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Dia panik melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat, tubuhnya dingin. Tubuh kekarnya mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata untuk memberikan kehangatan.

"Dia sakit." Gumam Seijuurou terdengar sedih. Dengan cepat dia membawa Hinata menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Tak lama dokter pun keluar dari sebuah ruangan dimana Hinata berada. Seijuurou yang sejak tadi gelisah menunggu hasil pemeriksaan, bisa bernafas dengan lega mendengar kabar dari dokter yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata tidak menderita penyakit apapun hanya mengalami kelelahan saja.

Ponsel Seijuurou berbunyi berulang kali. Ada sekitar 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto. Si pemilik sama sekali tak menghiraukan, dia hanya menatap sembari menggenggam telapak tangan gadis yang kini sedang terbaring di hadapannya.

"Bangunlah Hinata!" Gumam Seijuurou penuh kekhawatiran.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sei sama sekali tak mengangkat teleponnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Dia membawa Hinata kemana? Awas saja jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, aku akan menghajarnya." Tatapan Sasuke berapi-api.

"Te-tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku yakin Hinata akan aman bersama Seijuurou." Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Hinata dibawa oleh lelaki kurang ajar bermata aneh itu. Cepat cari mereka! Jika kau tak membawa mereka kembali, aku akan menghajarmu." Sasuke memegangi kerah baju Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan mencari mereka." Ucap Naruto gugup.

"Aku temani kau, Naruto." Sakura mengajukan diri.

"Iya. Ayo berangkat!" Akhirnya mereka berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dikuasai amarah serta kekhawatiran mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perlahan Hinata membuka mata, mulai tersadar. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang nampak asing, kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Seijuurou yang sedang tertidur tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Seijuurou-_kun_..." Gumamnya. "Ah, Sasuke _Nii-san_ ... Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku harus menghubungi dia sekarang." Dia teringat akan sesuatu, tangannya merogoh saku jaket mencari ponsel. Namun tak ditemukan, karena dia meninggalkannya di rumah.

"Aishhh ... Aku lupa membawa ponselku." Hinata mencoba bangun tanpa menganggu tidur Seijuurou. Dia pergi keluar ruangan mencari telepon yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Ah, itu dia." Hinata menemukan sebuah telepon. Dia pun segera menghubungi Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_Nii-san_ ini aku, Hinata. Aku—"

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Cepatlah pulang! Atau biar aku saja yang menjemputmu kesana. Dimana itu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku akan segera pulang sekarang. Maaf sudah membuat _Nii-san_ khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, jadi _Nii-san_ jangan khawatir lagi."

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat pulang!"

"Iya _Nii-san_." Pembicaraan pun diakhiri.

Ketika berbalik hendak kembali ke ruangannya, Hinata sangat terkejut melihat Seijuurou sudah berdiri dibelakang.

"Se-seijuurou _kun_ ..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"A-aku sudah merasa baikkan kok. _Arigatou _Seijuurou_-ku__n__._"

"Hm. Kalau begitu kita pulang." Seijuurou berjalan diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Hm a-ano ..."

"Aku sudah membereskan semua administrasinya, kau tak usah khawatir." Seijuurou menjelaskan hal yang memang ingin Hinata ketahui sebelum sempat dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_A__-a__rigatou _Seijuurou_-kun._" Hinata kembali mengucap terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**Chocholate Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Arghh ... Kemana lagi kita harus mencari mereka?" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Sudah banyak tempat yang dia datangi namun masih juga tak dapat menemukan orang yang dicari.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Naruto." Ujar Sakura tenang sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap tenang begitu? Jika aku tak bisa membawa mereka pulang, Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku." Naruto gelisah mengingat ancaman Sasuke tadi.

"Tck, Naruto. Kau ini penakut." Ejek Sakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Sudahlah ... Biarkan mereka. Berikan waktu pada mereka untuk menyadari perasaan serta mengungkapnya. Mereka perlu waktu untuk berdua saja."

"Kau benar." Naruto meneguk minumannya kemudian membuang nafas berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


End file.
